Group of the Dead
Group of the Dead, also known as Berlin, is the seventeenth (chronologically the thirteenth) zombies map. It is featured in the 4th dlc, Vendetta. It is the final zombies map for Call of Duty Black Ops II. Zombies (Mode) reappeared in Call of Duty: World at War II. It is based on the multiplayer map "Uplink" and the campaign level "Celerium". The map returns to the style of the Zombie maps from Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. The four mobsters from "Mob of the Dead" return as playable characters. This is the largest zombie map to date. This map has the same HUD as Mob of the Dead. Edward Richtofen is in control of the zombies in this map which means this map takes place after the events of Moon. This map's setting is a hybrid between Nazi Germany and modern-day Germany. Background Group of the Dead is set in an abandoned Group 935 facility in Berlin, Germany. This map sees the return of "Afterlife Mode", Buildables, Persistent Upgrades, the Bank, and the Weapon Locker. Group of the Dead introduces a new starting pistol for the first time called the "Mauser (Prototype CXS)". It also introduces a new Wonder Weapon called the "Wonder Machine 42" which is a hybrid between the real life "Wunderwaffe" and the MG42. The Wonder Machine 42 is the first sniper rifle to shoot machine gun rounds. It is also the second Wonder Weapon to be a sniper rifle, the first being the Scavenger. The Wonder Machine 42 has low recoil and high penetration meaning the bullets can kill multiple zombies in one shot even when hip firing, unlike many other sniper rifles. It comes with a 5 round magazine and 55 in reserve. When Pack a Punched, it becomes the "Project Nova Machine 84". This time it become a burst firing gun, making this the first ever burst firing sniper rifle. It shoots Nova 6 gas, which can kill an entire horde of zombies with a single burst before Round 20. However, the Nova 6 gas can harm the player if near it. It comes with a 6 round magazine and 114 in reserve. Group of the Dead II introduces a new throwable wonder weapon called the "Apple of Eden" which allows the player to control the zombies. In addition the Ray Gun, Monkey Bomb, and Ray Gun Mark II reappear. Group of the Dead features a new zombie called the Zombie Drone. Weapons Starting Weapons *Mauser (Prototype CXS) *4 fragmentation grenades *Knife Off Wall Weapons *M14 (500 points) - Found in the starting room, near the first door. *Olympia (500 points) - Found outside of the starting room, against the wall. *B23R (900 points) - Found outside the first room, near the labs *MP40 (1000 points) - In the dome. *PDW-57 (1000 points) - In the upstairs of the armory, near the zombie entrance. *AN-94 (1200 points) - On the side of the tank, near the underground entrance. *M1927 (1500 points) - Outside the power room, near Stamin-Up. *Remington 870 MCS (1200 points) - In the warehouse, upstairs. *Claymore (1000 points) - Outside the dome. *Bowie Knife (3000 points) - In the underground area, across from Quick Revive. *Galvaknuckles (6000 points) - In the Pack-a-Punch room, near the window. *Semtex (250 points) - Upstairs in the starting room, after the debris. Mystery Box Weapons The Mystery Box, which spawns in one of seven different locations around the map, can be bought for 950 points. Below is a list of weapons that can come out of the Mystery Box. If the Teddy Bear comes out of the box, it switches locations. *Makarov *Makarov Dual Wielded *Executioner *FAL *MTAR *PPSh-41 *Galil *S12 *SPAS-12 *DSR-50 *Barret M82A1 *HAMR *LSAT *RPG *War Machine *Ballistic Knife (only one player can have it) *Ray Gun *Ray Gun Mark II (must have downloaded the "Vengeance" dlc) *Wonder Machine 42 (only one player can have it) *Apple of Eden (only one player can have it) *Monkey Bomb Buildables Group of the Dead features a new buildable called the "Lightning Bolt". It electrifies zombies similar to the Wunderwaffe DG-2. *Zombie Shield *Trample Steam *Lightning Bolt Zombie Behavior This is the first map since Dead Ops Arcade to feature Nazi zombies. Certain zombies, depending on their clothing, act differently towards the player(s). Zombies with military uniforms have a little bit more health and walk faster than civilian zombies. Some zombies wearing scientist clothing, which are found in the underground labs, carry Mausers, and, when shot, run faster. There are also Major General zombies (the zombies that wear Waffen SS caps). These zombies are the fastest that sprint all the time. Very rarely, they will roll away from grenades and kick players if they are prone. Perk-A-Colas Group of the Dead features a new perk called Scream Soda. It allows players to kill zombies by scaring them to death. Despite Afterlife Mode being present in the map, Quick Revive is still available in this map. However, Quick Revive is only available on Co-op and Grief (Afterlife is not present in Grief). *Quick Revive (1500 points) - In the underground area, across from the Bowie Knife. *Juggernog (2500 points) - In the warehouse, near the spawn. *Double Tap Root Beer (2000 points) - Outside of the dome, near the Claymores. *Speed Cola (3000 points) - In the starting room, beside the debris. *Stamin-Up (2000 points) - In the power room, near the M1927. *Mule Kick (4000 points) - The fenced off area, near the tank. *Scream Soda (3000 points) - In the SEAL spawn. *PhD Flopper (2000 points) - In the underground labs. *Deadshot Daiquiri (1500 points) - In the armory, downstairs. Traps *Flood Trap (1000 points) - In the subway. *MG Tower Trap (1500 points) - In the warehouse. *Chainsaw Trap (1000 points) - In the labs. Easter Eggs *Outside of the map, there is a Wunderwaffe DG-2 laying on the ground. Through no-clipping, it is possible to pick it up from the ground. *Three pieces of meteorites are found around the map, one in the starting room, one in the Pack-a-Punch room, and one in the power room. Depending on the order, one out of three different songs will play. **If the power room's rock is activated first and the Pack-a-Punch room's last, 115 by Elena Siegman will play. **If the Pack-a-Punch room's rock is activated first and the starting room's last, Not Ready to Die by A7X will play. **If the starting room's rock is activated first and the power room's last, Evil Ways by Blue Saraceno will play. *In the warehouse, there are pictures of all 4 characters from Call of the Dead. *There are 5 radios around the map, which explains how the mobsters came back to life. These radios are all recorded by Tank Dempsey. Group 935 Reborn Group 935 Reborn is the major Easter egg for the map, and the marks the reintroduction of the original zombie characters. It also explains what happened to the original characters during the events of the other Black Ops II maps (except Mob of the Dead). Achievements/Trophies *Celerium? (35 G/Bronze Trophy) - Play Group of the Dead once. *Project Nova 115 (35 G/Bronze Trophy) - In Group of the Dead, kill a Zombie Drone with the upgraded Wonder Machine 42. *Party in the Club (35 G/Bronze Trophy) - In Group of the Dead, activate the three different songs in three simultaneous games. *Look into My Eyes (35 G/Bronze Trophy) - In Group of the Dead, take control of 15 zombies using the Apple of Eden. *Group 935 Reborn (100 G/Gold Trophy) - In Group of the Dead, bring Group 935 back to life. Trivia *This is the first map where normal zombies can carry weapons. *This is the first map since Call of the Dead to feature the MP40 off the wall. *Some guns, like the M14, have a Siberian camouflage on them *This is the second map to feature snow, the first being Call of the Dead **Unlike Call of the Dead, if a player stays in water for too long they can freeze to death instead of simply being frozen. *If playing co-op, this map has the most available perks in a zombies map, as it has 9 perks.